


Hedonism

by orphan_account



Series: Hedonism [1]
Category: Parapines - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Parapines, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of two boys doing the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressure

An insane amount of pressure suddenly hits you when you finally see it.

Your chest, your head, in your mouth, it’s everywhere and weighing your movements down. Time moves slowly, and it makes the pressure worse. You lift your head up at a snail’s pace to look at him. You don’t know why you do this, maybe to get a sign from him? To ask for permission? It seems kind of silly at this point because it was his idea in the first place; his stupid, but wonderful idea.

Your eyes lock and you’re caught. He looks terrified, you probably look the same. He’s breathing heavily through parted lips and his body is flushed. You want to look away, but he captivates you. The pressure hits you harder.

He clears his throat and swallows, “You okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Your mouth is dry, so you lick your lips and let out a long exhalation. Your eyes fix on that one spot, even though you don't mean to stare.

The corners of his mouth twitch to form a grin, but he still looks scared, “Good, I mean great.” He looks down, then back at you, blushing. 

Mustering all the courage you’ve got, you finally ask, “Are you sure _you_ want to do this?”

He nods, “Yeah, I’m sure.” his blush fades. 

Releasing all the air you realized you’ve been holding propels your body forward to kiss him, that give you more reassurance than his words.

You press your forehead against his and say, “Okay” take a beat, and begin.


	2. Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might have a part two, but so far Dipper is waiting for something and remembers a conversation.

Dipper was careful. This was especially true when it came to his personal life. Notes burned, steps erased, journals kept under lock and key, the works. Then why is someone so cautious about to do something so reckless? Granted, it wasn't his fault. In his mind, this was all Norman's doing. He was the one who caught Dipper off guard. If Norman never asked that one question, they would never in a million years be doing this. However it's important to remember that situations like these are often two way streets. Dipper didn't have to answer, he could have let the question go. But we all know that's really not his style.  
  
So Dipper sat in his bed, staring at the door, waiting to hear the safe word. He hugged his knees to his chest and went over the text conversation that should have never happened in his head;  
  
_Do you ever dream about me, Dipper?_  
  
_What do you mean?_  
  
_I don't know... Am I ever in your dreams?_  
  
_Sometimes._  
  
_Really?_  
  
_Yeah. Am I in yours?_  
  
_Sometimes, what do we do in yours?_  
  
Dipper recalled the drop in his stomach he felt upon reading that text. It's where the two roads diverged, either be honest or lie. And it didn't help that he was barely awake at the time, so truthfulness was likely to be the outcome.  
  
_... stuff._  
  
_C'mon Dipper, be serious._  
  
_I am being serious we do stuff._  
  
_Well what do you want me to say?_ _I just want to know what we do in your dreams._  
  
_You really want to fcking know?_  
  
_Yes, I do._  
  
_We have sex._  
  
Dipper winced and crumpled his blanket in his hands, he was so blunt.  
  
_We have sex, and I don't nkow, it's like I don't want to at first but ten we do it and it's rly nice and I don't nkow._  
  
He remembered all those typos, all the times his thumb slipped while he frantically tried to explain himself.  
  
 Norman didn't respond for ten minutes.  
  
_How does it start?_  
  
Dipper had given up at that point and almost fell asleep.  
  
_Excuse me?_  
  
_How do those dreams start?_  
  
As before, Dipper's body temperature rose  
  
_It depends, sometimes we're just hanging out, other times we're doing something, but most of the time I don't really remember._  
  
_Oh._  
  
_Oh?_ At the time, Dipper couldn't believe his answer. _W_ _hat do you mean?_  
  
It made him so angry. Why was Norman always like this? So cryptic, so cool? It drove him insane. The feeling of wanting to throw his phone against the wall flooded Dipper's body.  
  
_Well, can I be honest with you...?_  
  
_Sure, why not? I've already been more than honest with you._  
  
_In the dreams I have, it's pretty much the same thing. Only sometimes we're in danger and it's kind of the last thing I do with you before we both die, or something._  
  
Dipper must have read that text about ten times. He still reads it once a day to make sure it's real.  
  
_Really?_  
  
It was, honestly, the only response he could think of.  
  
_Yeah. Really, why do you think you have those dreams?_  
  
_I should say the same to you._  
  
_I guess I'm curious? I trust you more than anyone, and from what I gather about sex in the capacity of how we do it in my dreams, it's something that you do with someone that you really trust. And, I guess, curiosity is healthy at our age._  
  
Dipper read that text every day too.  
  
_You know, curiosity killed the cat._  
  
_You're the worst._  
  
_I know, I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit curious too?_  
  
_You are?_  
  
_Well I have these dreams too, don't I?_  
  
_Haha, I guess. Am I good in your dreams?_  
  
_Of course, you've given me the best dream BJ on many occasions._  
  
Dipper's ears grew warm thinking of that.  
  
_I have? Well then, that's good to know ;)_  
  
He remembered how he could practically hear the smirk in Norman's voice. It was a side that Dipper had never seen, well read, before and it made his heart send vibrations all the way down to his fingertips and toes.  
  
There was another unexpected ten minute break.  
  
_Hey Dipper?_  
  
_Yeah?_  
  
_Would you ever want to... in real life?_  
  
Suddenly a knock disrupted Dipper's thoughts. His heart began working overtime and he lost his ability to speak.  
  
Another knock.  
  
"Things are getting creepy-" he started slowly.  
  
"- in this sleepy state of Oregon." the knocker replied.  
  
Dipper threw the bed sheets off of his legs and scampered to get the door. Screw caution, literally, it's time to make his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on a seven hour plane ride. This may or may not be based on real events.


	3. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a box and no one wants to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that y'all realize all these stories are separate occasions. Enjoy!

They stared at the box that sat before them, unsure of who should open it. Dipper signed and Norman bit his lip, but neither made any movements towards it. 

"So..." Dipper began. 

Norman turned to him, "So?" 

He shrugged, "... You're the one who bought them." 

"Seriously?" Norman frowned, "You're gonna pull that, you paid for half of the box!" 

"But you're the one who went to the store and picked them up." Dipper retorted. 

"Fine. If you're going to be like that I'll open it," Norman reached for the box of condoms and began to read the back of the box, "but that means I'm topping." he said without looking at Dipper, whose face immediately fell. 

"Excuse me?" his voice cracked. 

"You heard me," Norman began opening the box, "Since I have to handle these goods, you have to handle my goods." he grinned as he pulled out a condom and waved it in front of Dipper's face. 

"That's not fair!" Dipper went to grab it from Norman, but the medium was too fast. 

"Life isn't fair, you had your chance!" he laughed and hopped off of his bed. 

Dipper crossed his arms, "I didn't know the consequences of not opening up a stupid box of condoms." he huffed. 

"Well now you do. But if you want it so bad, you can try to take it from me." Norman winked and stuck the packet between his teeth. 

"Fuck off." Face newly reddened, Dipper get up and stormed out of Norman's room, leaving the medium in a fit of laughter. 

"Aw c'mon Dip, you know I was just kidding!" he called out in between giggles and hiccups. 

"No!" the other yelled from the other side of the door.

Norman groaned and crawled to the door, "Dipper, don't be like that." 

"I'm going to be as much like that as I want." 

"Dipper."

"Norman." 

"Stop." 

"Make me." 

As if rehearsed, Norman opened the door and crawled to where Dipper was slumped. He nestled himself beside Dipper and started to kiss his cheek, then ear, then neck.

On que, Dipper swatted Norman away, "Could you not?" 

The medium shrugged, "I'm sorry." 

Dipper's brow furrowed, "Sure." 

Norman rolled his eyes, "You're right, I'm not. But I can't help myself." he went back to kissing, trying to make his way to Dipper's lips.

"You need better self control." he tried to turn his head away from Norman, but the medium took advantage of the extra exposure of his neck. 

"Well, you know, the Prenderghast side of my family is notorious for having self control problems." he murmured as he continued with his kisses, adding subtle licks into the mix. 

Dipper shivered and tried to form a witty retort, but no words were able to escape his lips. Giving into Norman's attempts, he turned his head back to Norman and made sure their lips met. 

"You're the worst." Dipper sneered once their lips parted. 

"That's debatable," Norman chided, "You're pretty awful yourself. But I guess we can be awful together?" he kissed Dipper once more before standing up and offering his hand. 

Dipper grinned and took his hand, "I guess it's better than being awful alone." 

"That's the spirit," he led Dipper back into the bedroom, "but I'm still topping because I did open the box." 


	4. 15 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys in a closet, what could possibly happen!?

“Are you sure it’s in here?” Dipper asked as he rummaged through some old hanging coats.

“Yes, I’m sure. Hold on a sec, I’ll get help.” Mabel called out as she ran into the next room, grabbingNorman, and dragging him into the hallway.

“I’m pretty sure it’s in here, help Dip find it, please?” she made puppy eyes at Norman.

He sighed and reluctantly stepped into the closet with Dipper, who was crouched on the floor looking through boxes, “Hey Mabel, how do you expect us to look for it with the lights off?”

“Yeah and what does this thing even look like-” before Dipper could finish his thought, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. At which both boys screamed, Dipper practically jumped up to his feet, and began banging on the door.

“MABEL, LET US OUT!” Norman pleaded.

“THERE’S NOT ENOUGH OXYGEN FOR THE BOTH OF US!” Dipper added.

“No can do boys, this is a part of my experiment!” she said with a cheeky grin.

“What do you mean experiment!?” the boys said at the same time.

“Well, I just want to see what would happen if I left you two in a closet for fifteen minutes. Nothing special, just a little thing.”

“MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY?” Dipper was aghast. Did his sister have some compulsion to make his life completely miserable? Did seeing him in agony cause her happiness? Dipper was now convinced both these things were true.

“I’m not crazy, I’m just curious is all.” she retorted.

“Mabel, you have to let us out.” Norman tried to reason, “This isn’t safe.”

Mabel snorted, “Sure it is! I have the key right here, you’ll get out in fifteen. See you then!”

“MABEL NO!” Dipper cried as he heard her skip away.

Norman slumped back to the floor and rubbed his face, “What now?”

Dipper began to pace. Even for as small as the closet is, he still could move somewhat comfortably, “We can’t let her win. This is so Mabel!” he griped.

Norman tapped his watch, which caused it to light up, “Well, we now only have 13 minutes, so at least time is moving. Why did she even do this?”

Dipper stopped dead in his tracks, “I-I have no idea!” he stammered, “She just does these things with no purpose whatsoever.” he thanked his lucky stars that it was so dark, otherwise Norman could see his cheeks turn a healthy shade of red.

“It just seems kinda random to just have us be in a closet for fifteen minutes though… What are we? Twelve year olds at a birthday party playing truth or dare or something?” Norman laughed at the thought.  
  
“Ha, yeah, right.” Dipper grew more anxious, “Good thing we’re way too mature for that. Could you imagine?” he cleared his throat and sat next to Norman, holding his breath for no reason. This was literally his worst nightmare. Alone in a dark room with Norman, who he had a not so secret crush on for probably a month now... okay maybe more than a month. Sure, they were friends before this whole thing happened. Hell, Dipper spent four summers without the curse of romantic feelings for the guy. But all of a sudden, this summer, Norman became way more attractive, even though he's a guy.

“I guess we just have to wait?” Norman turned to Dipper.

He nodded, still holding his breath.

Norman raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay?”

Dipper finally exhaled, long and drawn out, “Yeah! I’m just great. Wow is it getting hard to breathe in here or is it just me?” he said hastily, “How much more time do we have?”

Norman tapped his watch again, “Eleven minutes.”

“Wow, that’s not all that much time! Every second that wasn’t occupied by his thoughts of Norman were seconds well spent, Dipper needed to keep talking...  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay Dipper? You’re making me nervous.”

“What? Me?” Dipper babbled, “I’m just sitting here, keeping to myself!”

“Dipper, I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me what’s on your mind.” Norman, trying to reassure his friend, rested his hand on Dipper’s knee.

His touch sent a spark though Dipper, causing him to jump.

“What is your deal?” Norman sapped.

“I’m sorry!” Dipper tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath, “It’s just that, I don’t want to do anything stupid.”

“What could you possibly do that’s stupid?” Norman asked in disbelief. This was so random, Dipper was never this jumpy. Unless there were a monster, or he was being possessed by a ghost. Was Dipper possessed?

Dipper tensed, “I could do a lot of things that are stupid.” he murmured.

“Okay Dipper.”

“Okay Dipper?” the words burned in his mouth, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?” Norman stood, “I don’t see what you could possibly do that’s stupid? Other than maybe hurt yourself, which I know you won’t do.”

Maybe it was the unspoken challenge Norman created, or maybe it was the heat of the small, cramped space. But, without warning, Dipper shoved his mouth onto Norman’s for the fiercest kiss he’d ever given. Norman fell back from the sheer force of Dipper’s embrace and found himself on a pile of shoes with Dipper on top of him.

“There. That was pretty stupid.” Dipper heaved, “How much time do we have left?”

Norman tapped his watch again, “Eight minutes.” he kept his eyes on where he thought Dipper’s were, it was too dark to tell.

The small space seemed even smaller in the moments of silence that followed. They could only hear the hum of their own hearts, and the awakening hunger they instantly had for each other.

Norman spoke first, “What other stupid things can you do in eight minutes?”

Dipper swallowed, “I don’t know. Are you down to find out?” he slid his hands under Norman’s shirt and up his sides, causing the medium to shiver.

“I think so.” he gasped.

Dipper froze, Norman’s sides felt so warm under his cold fingers. He felt each slow breath in and shaky breath out, mesmerized, the clock was ticking. Both eyes wide with fear and anticipation neither dared to move, but their bodies were somehow being pulled closer. They came together in another kiss, but this was was different. Slower, heavier. Refusing to break, Dipper tried to shrug off his vest. Norman, sensing the other boy’s struggle, broke away to help Dipper out of it.

“How much time do we have?” Norman said breathless, struggling to pull off the vest.

Dipper shook his wrist, once he was free, and his watch illuminated, “five minutes.”

Norman swallowed, “Do… do you want to keep kissing?” he whispered.

The other boy leaned in an pressed their foreheads together, “Is that what you want?” he rested his hands on either side of Norman's neck, which was just as hot as his stomach.

Norman could feel Dipper’s breath on his lips. He wanted so much from Dipper, but he couldn’t say it, “I… I could be fine with just kissing.” he lied.

Dipper’s brow furrowed and he licked his lips, “Okay.. or we could try something else… something stupid, like you said?” he moved to Norman’s ear and asked for permission.

Norman’s eyes widened, “Are you fucking insane?” he pushed Dipper back and grabbed his wrist, “We only have four minutes, your sister is going to open that door in four minutes.” he sputtered anxiously, heart thumping in his ears.

Dipper gestured to the door, “If we’re in the way, she can’t get in… what do you say now?” his gaze serious, he wanted this just as bad as Norman did.  
  
The medium looked at the door again, then back to Dipper. He closed his eyes and sighed, slowly scooting backwards to lean his back against the door. He opened his eyes and held out his hand.

Time abruptly froze. Dipper took the medium's hand and pulled himself into Norman's lap. His lips found the side of his neck and he kissed, licked, and sucked everywhere. Norman tried his best to keep his voice down, but when Dipper sucked gently at the space just below his ear, he shivered with a gasp, unable to contain it. Dipper hummed and kissed the underside of Norman's chin, then down his throat. Norman could barely breathe at the warm swipe of his tongue along his neck, then a graze over the place where the medium's pulse thumped and skipped.

Norman bucked his hips to press himself closer to Dipper's body, despite the embarrassing tension and heat that built up in between his thighs. Dipper moaned softly against Norman's neck, "Show me what to do."

The medium moved his hands to settle atop of Dipper's, fingertips grazing the other's inner wrist. Their foreheads touched again, and Norman's lips shivered against Dipper's as he shakily unbuttoned and unzipped, every sound much louder in the tense silence. Dipper watched him as his hand was slowly, tentatively led to the in between the medium's legs. Only soft, cotton boxers separated Dipper's palm from Norman's body, yet it felt as if Dipper were touching him bare.

"Should I...?" Dipper asked nervously as he stroked the underside of Norman's penis through the boxers.

Norman shuddered at the touch and nodded fiercely, "Yes, please." he gasped.

Dipper nodded and releasing all inhibitions, his hand dove underneath Norman's boxers.

\--

Mabel checked the time on her watch, fifteen minutes passed and the knocking on the door stopped about, she guessed, ten minutes ago, "What do you think waddles? Should I go check on them?" she asked her pet pig who was nose deep in a bag of Cheezos.

Waddles looked out from the bag, face covered in fake cheese, and oinked.

"You're right," Mabel hopped off of the lazy boy in the living room of the Shack, "I should check on them incase they died or something." she moseyed on over to the back hallway with a spring in her step, she wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. Dipper was so lame when it came to his feelings, he needed that extra... Mabel push. And Mabel pushes are the best, especially when they involve 15 minutes in heaven. Reading all those teen romance novels paid off for something!

Her giddy thoughts were interrupted by the loudest moan she'd ever heard, save that one time she accidentally stumbled upon Dipper's most recent search in his internet history three years ago. And she knew that moan didn't come from her brother. She stopped dead in his tracks, "Ohhh snap!" she whispered to no one in particular.

Mabel snuck over to the closet door and pressed her ear against it. Just as she suspected, all she heard was heavy breathing and... oh my.

After she heartily pat herself on the back for making this teenage dream happen, she quickly opened snapchat, "Candy and Grenda are going to loooove this." she turned the camera to selfie mode and pressed record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to call this chapter "Trapped in the Closet" but I figured R. Kelly wouldn't appreciate it. Also this fic was two smaller fics that I wrote on tumblr and now, here they are! One big smutty fic. As always, review and comment! Enjoy!


End file.
